mortals mudanes and fabulous Magnus Bane
by Sarahrego
Summary: Thalia grace problems who can help but Magnus Bane au
1. Chapter 1

Tuning out the world she recoiled to the world of music, the only world she could control, sighing shakily trying for answers to mend her aching heart she put down her head. If this what it's like to be in love... It could go fuck itself she didn't want nor need it; sighing again she tried to focus on the beauty outside the bus melting into lyrics something she always did when she needed to calm down... She found moving to Ireland has its perks in that way nearly everything was pretty if caught at the right angle, as the bus rambled by and she realised nearing her stop to press the button, as the bus jolted she was thrown downstairs 'great' she mumbled ' just what I need 'the entire crew of passengers turned to see her running of the bus her complexion resembling a tomato.

Through the rain she waded towards pavilions, to be honest all she wanted was coffee with her best friend and to get away from her family especially her mum, since Zoë died of cancer last year she'd been so protective it was annoying…, Now ok think let's just get coffee, as she walked past Penney's she felt hands wrapping around her waist pulling her up into a tight snugly hug "Guess who darling!" a rich voice said from behind. 'hmmm' she replied smiling "oh I don't know Magnus Bane fabulous bi glitter lord perhaps? '

"THALIA!, hunny don't be using my stage name biscuit" he said blushing although his cat eyes shone bright with excitement "ok dearest let's get this cafaton started, I want all the details so tell me what's wrong!"

"Okay…" she began slowly wondering when and where to begin, explaining bottled up emotions was never her forte; so in that way she and izzy were evenly matched but...that's what got her in this problem in the first place

 **disclaimer: I don't own the TMI or PJO/HoO characters**


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus' pov:

Not everyday that you get a SOS text from Thalia Grace that's for thals does well what she does best bottles up and turns a blind eye . i mean when i first got the text i was with alec he saw the message and was like " honey i think thalia might be dying she sent a SOS " i called her straight away obviously! All she said then and there was "coffee tomorrow 4 o'clock starbucks "and hung you can guess i was frantic so i showed up at 4 on the dot only to see my blue eyed beauty near tears and miserable and this folks is where our adventure begins


	3. Chapter 3

_Three months into it there was a misunderstanding my girlfriend completely over-reacted, screaming at me & swearing._

 _I knew then I should leave, there was no respect for my feelings, she couldn't / wouldn't hear my experience. Her angry outbursts & over-reactions over the slightest thing continued, there was always an apology but no behaviour change. I would be hung up on if I 'confronted' things, she threw things in her rage and I was left feeling I had to walk on eggshells._

 _She criticised my friends & family, and called me stupid & pathetic because I'd tell her I was afraid of her._

 _If I said I was going to leave she would physically hurt herself. I could see she was ill, but it took me 2 years to realize I COULDN'T FIX HER._

 _I constantly felt afraid, manipulated & controlled by her threats, outbursts, and mood swings._

Every Morning I wake to the same damn thing… the ceiling fan rotating, the crack in the middle rudar that makes it look like a live helicopter, and then when deciding to rise off the ol' sturdy pull out sofa every part of my body is still stiff my neck screams in pain … thankfully the bruises where now gone.. But the pain remained; Izzy was sleeping less than an inch away snoring softly, her chest slowly rising and falling gaining its own rhythm, I sit up, swinging my legs to the side, my feet sticking like roots into the baltic wooden soil floors and more called veneer; kissing her fluttering eyes clearly livid with her dreams before finally deciding to fetch the black liquid which sustains my essence aka coffee.

Today was the day I had to do this! But how? How do you tell something like that to someone? It shouldn't have happened and it shan't again..well hopefully not but shes my own personal heroine too addictive to leave for forever… Do i have the strength for this? Today I'll meet magnus..and maybe he'll know what to do and maybe a place to stay.

''Hey! Biscuit? You in there?'' he said clicking his fingers pulling me from my daze ''double espresso or just a regular? Coffee before emotion right?'' now he looked simply concerned, well...to the point where he got that weird crease between his brows, and his eyes shone like water crystalline suns. ''Yeah dude.. That's the motto'' I sighed '' I'll go saves the seats, you bring the coffee over; I really need a smoke..''. ''Ugh..sure gowan I'll be out in a minute'' he said reluctantly.

''Thals move over, so how was the holiers?'' he inquired, '' well honestly..not good'' i mumbled not wanting to recall the night forced on the beach in Barcelona but knowing that's why she was here, to try make things easier.


End file.
